Staying Strong
by DracoMalfoyJustNeedsAHug
Summary: Draco is abused by his father, of course he cant let anybody know. For the risk of his mum being abused too. When the boy shows up to school with bruises, Potter and his gang begin to wonder exactly what happened over Draco's summer. Can they save him, when all he wants to do is stay strong? Please review.


A sharp pain whipped across my back, lingering a few moments before going numb. I am struck again this time the pain hits my arm, I see blood. The crimson red blood pours out of me, staining my pale body. My eyes become glassy, I blink trying to hold back my tears. My door closes, they left. I am weak now and am slipping into a sleep like state. When I whisper, " I will never be..." I stop short, unable to complete that thought, but that is O.K tomorrow I will be boarding the Hogwarts express for my second year. They won't be able to hurt me. ...

Draco's mother walks in, He is still on the floor in his puddle of blood. She closes the door, afraid of her husband finding her. Kneeling down on her knees, she pulls Draco close to her, he flinches becoming wide awake and aware of his mother presence. " Draco?" Narcissa stared at her child in disbelief. Draco crossed his arms trying to cover the bruises that he had acquired over night. "Draco?" She said this time , with a voice of a frightened child.

" I'm O.K mum I really am." The fragile boy paused looking at his mother he could tell she knew he was not fine." I'm going back to Hogwarts today.. I'm fine now." He added, his mother nodded her head and walked to her son. He was a brave child. Narcissa waved her wand and a luggage bag appeared, unzipping it she started packing her sons belongings. Adding what she thought he needed. Ten minutes passed and Narcissa was done packing, Lucius went ahead to work.

" Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the train station?" Narcissa asked. She really wanted to, but he seemed to think he could Floo there just fine.

" No I'm older now mum, You won't see Goylle's mum flooing with him. Do you?" Draco snapped at his mother, the blonde then grabbed his bags and started to grab the Floo powder. "Wait!" Narcissa, grabbed Draco from behind and squeezed into a tight hug. A painful one for Draco.

"Send me a owl." She said, then added. "And don't get back marks, and stay out of trouble, and please be nice to Pansy last year her father.."

"O.K mum I have to go now or I'm am going to miss the Hogwarts express." Draco threw the Floo powder down, taking the Floo network directly to Platform nine and three quarters. The train was leaving in five minutes, 'Thank god I left when I did.' He thought as he boarded, but the thought was soon dismissed as he realized all the seats were taken. He was just about to give up, when he saw one empty seat next to, 'Potter'. Draco turned around, there was not way he was going to sit next to him.

" Hey is that Malfoy?" Ron asked, Draco stopped they were talking about him. " I think so, why ?" Harry questioned. " Nothing its just , he looks down, Serves him right you know. " Ron said, happily, but this got to Hermione who was listening to the conversation.

"What do you mean he looked down?" She said in her know it all voice, Malfoy couldn't have looked sad. Could he?

"Like something was bothering him, you know...Hey look the food Trolleys here." Draco ran as quick as he could to the other side of the train, there was no way that this was happening to him. For a split second he wished he had taken the extra seconds to Floo with his mum.

...

The great hall was packed, everybody was trying to leave to get back to their houses. " Let me through." Yelled one kid before elbowing Draco in his already broken rib. He gasped, backing away he stepped on a girls toes. "Watch it" Yelled the girl from Gryffindor. The crowd leaving the great hall was too large, Draco backed away and sat back down., crossing his arms around his chest in a comforting way."Draco.." The voice was familiar. "What, do you want Mugblood?"

Hermione backed of at the word. Draco then realized Ron and Harry were there too. "Leave me alone, Just leave me alone." He whispered. not bothering to turn around.

" Your neck..." Harry started. Ron motioned for harry to look at the pale boys face that was bruised and broken in different places. " Who did this?" Harry asked.

" Who did this, Its funny you should ask..." Draco laughed, but he was holding back tears. Draco left the great hall.

...

O.k you guys this fic is going to take a different route then my other ones that are all Drarry's. It is more along the lines of a Hurt and Comfort fic.


End file.
